Penny, a menina de sonho
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [Continuaçao de Im Perfeito Casamento]Filhos! Ele nunca quis filhos, mas quando uma menina órfã entra na sua vida ele percebe que afinal crianças não são assim tão más. Especialmente se essa criança for Penny, a menina de sonho. [DG short]


Short de Rute Riddle

Romance

_Penny, a menina de sonho_

**Sinopse**: _Filhos! Ele nunca quis filhos, mas quando uma menina órfã entra na sua vida ele percebe que afinal crianças não são assim tão más. Especialmente se essa criança for Penny, a menina de sonho. DG short_

Abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo o braço dele sobre a sua cintura. Virou-se ligeiramente, encostando a face ao peito dele. Ele ronronou baixinho, apertando-a contra si, o que a fez sorrir.  
Depositou um beijo leve no pescoço dele, fazendo com que ele se move-se um pouco.

"-Acorda dorminhoco." – Murmurou ela o que o fez resmungar baixinho algo que apenas a fez sorrir. – "Já passam das 10. Quem te mandou só adormecer às 4 da manhã?"  
"-Não te ouvi resmungar nessa altura." – Respondeu ele apertando o corpo dela contra o seu.  
"-Sim, mas nós prometemos aos meus pais que íamos almoçar lá a casa."  
"-Tu prometeste eu não." – Murmurou a voz rouca dele ao ouvido dela. – "Por mim ficávamos aqui, os dois, sozinhos, bem agarradinhos, todo o dia."

Ela riu, voltando a depositar mais um beijo no pescoço dele.

"-Anda logo, vamos tomar um bom banho….juntinhos!" – completou maliciosamente, o que o fez abrir o olho esquerdo e sorrir.  
"-Se é juntinhos, então tudo bem. Vamos lá tomar um belo banho." – Concordou ele levantando-se, o que fez com que ela tivesse uma bela visão do corpo do marido, nu.

Gargalhou, quando sentiu o marido pegar nela ao colo, e caminhar até à enorme banheira.

"-E agora Sra. Malfoy….vamos divertir-nos." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, o que a fez gargalhar novamente.

…..

Entrou na Toca, ligeiramente maior do que quando era criança, puxando o marido pela mão. Riu ao sentir duas crianças chocarem contra as suas pernas.

"-Olá Tia Gi. Olá Tio Draco." – Disseram em conjunto os dois meninos ruivos que sorriam divertidos para o casal.  
"-Olá Pete." – Cumprimentou a ruiva dando um beijo na bochecha de um dos gémeos. – "Olá Michael." – Disse em seguida, dando também um beijo, àquele gémeo.  
"-É miúdos….olá." – disse Draco simplesmente.

Não gostava lá muito de crianças, e gostava ainda menos quando essas crianças eram de Ronald e Hermione. Ginny apenas olhou para o marido abanando a cabeça levemente. Ele não gostava mesmo nada de crianças. Infelizmente!

"-'Tão todos no quintal." – Disse Michael pegando na mão da tia e puxando-a até ao quintal.

Draco suspirou, seguindo a ruiva. Odiava almoços na Toca. Odiava aquelas crianças todas em seu redor.

'_Crianças! Ainda bem que não tenho filhos.'_ – Pensou assim que chegou ao quintal e viu pelo menos 9 crianças à sua frente, a correr, a gritar, a cantar.

Era simplesmente…irritante.

"-Tia!" – chamou Gabriel, o filho mais novo de Bill e Fleur. O sobrinho mais novo de Ginny.  
"-Diz amor!"  
"-Posso sentar no teu colo?" – perguntou o menino de 4 anos, o que fez Draco revirar os olhos, e Ginny sorrir.

Viu a esposa pegar no pequeno ruivo e sentá-lo nas suas pernas.  
Ficou a observar a maneira como ela aconchegava a criança nos seus braços e novamente lhe passou pela cabeça o pensamento assombroso que tinha de há uns tempos.

'_Será que ela quer um filho? Poderá ela querer uma criança? Eu não quero!'_

"-Tio. Tio Daco." – Chamou o menino passando com a mãozinha em frente do olhar cinza do loiro.  
"-Que é?"  
"-Tudo bem?" – indagou a criança sorrindo.  
"-Sim. Mas, porquê a pergunta pirralho?"  
"-Draco!" – repreendeu a ruiva. Odiava quando ele usava a palavra pirralho.  
"-Que foi Ginevra?"  
"-Sabes que odeio a palavra pirralho, não sabes?"  
"-Ora, mas ele é um pirralho. Um simples e irritante pirralho." – Disse ele completamente fora de si.  
"-Irritante?" – perguntou Ginny surpresa.  
"-Decupa." – Disse Gabriel fungando.

Draco olhou para o menino e sentiu algo estranho na garganta. O que era aquilo? Pena de uma criança idiota?

"-Tu não tens que pedir desculpas querido, Draco é que às vezes é um bocado….parvo." – disse Ginny levantando-se com o sobrinho no colo.  
Suspirou fundo, passando com as mãos nos cabelos.

"-Isso só a vai deixar chateada." – Murmurou uma voz ao seu ouvido que ele conhecia bem.  
"-E o que é que tu sabes Zabini?"  
"-Ora, Ginny é a melhor amiga da Luna, e Luna é minha mulher, lembras?"  
"-E?"  
"-Ginny sabe que tu odeias crianças."  
"-Eu não odeio crianças, apenas….apenas não os suporto. Mas e depois, isso que importa?"  
"-Todas as mulheres querem ter filhos."  
"-Ginevra não!"  
"-Ginevra tem 6 irmãos, 9 sobrinhos e 2 afilhados. Ela adora crianças. Tem 25 anos, e certamente quer ter um filho."  
"-Mas eu não quero…." – Murmurou, olhando a ruiva que abraçava a filha de Fred, e ria feliz.

Será que ela queria ter filhos? Bem, ele não suportava crianças, e muito menos bebés, e só de pensar que viveria com uma crianças 24horas por dia, isso dava-lhe arrepios.

Poderia conviver com um cão, mas não com uma criança. Se Ginevra quisesse um cachorro ele até lhe fazia a vontade, mas uma criança?

"-Vamos embora." – Disse Ginevra parada à sua frente.  
"-Vamos?" – indagou surpreso, olhando para o relógio. Ainda eram 3 da tarde, e ela já queria ir embora. O que se passava?  
"-Sim. Meus irmãos vão todos ao circo."  
"-E….nós não vamos?" – indagou surpreso. Ela sempre gostava de sair com os irmãos.  
"-Nós, não temos filhos." – Disse simplesmente, antes de aparatar.

Draco engoliu em seco, antes de suspirar e aparatar em casa também.

"-Acho que precisamos de conversar." – Disse ele vendo a ruiva sentada no sofá.  
"-Conversar? Sobre o quê, posso saber? O teu ódio por crianças? O facto de nunca irmos ter filhos? É sobre isso que queres conversar?"  
"-Ginevra ouve….eu não odeio crianças, apenas….hum…"  
"-Apenas não queres ter filhos, não é?"  
"-Sim, eu não quero ter filhos, e depois, é algum crime? Quantos casais não têm filhos, e são felizes? Imensos, hoje em dia."

Ginny desviou o olhar dele, e Draco percebeu que ela tinha os olhos brilhantes.

"-Tu gostavas de ter um filho?" – perguntou por fim.

A ruiva apenas o encarou furiosa e se levantou do sofá, dizendo:  
"-Mas o que é que tu achas? Que quero ser a única a não ter filhos? Que quero passar o resto da minha vida a invejar os meus irmãos porque eles têm filhos? É, isso que tu queres? Pois, bem, é isso que está a conseguir Draco Malfoy!"

Draco não disse nada, apenas deixou a mulher caminhar até ao quarto.

…

Bateu à porta do quarto levemente, entrando em seguida.

Caminhou até à mulher que se encontrava sentada na cama.

"-Vamos jantar fora?"  
"-Tanto me faz." – Murmurou encolhendo os ombros.  
"-Anda, vai ser divertido." – Disse ele sorrindo e puxando-a pela mão.

Puxou-a para o se peito, abraçando-a e deu um beijo na testa dela.

"-Perdoa-me!"  
"-Eu sobrevivo." – Disse ela olhando-o.  
"-Um dia….nós teremos um filho."  
"-Prometes?"  
"-Sim. Apenas….deixa-me habituar à ideia certo?"

Ela sorriu, abraçando-o fortemente pelo pescoço, e beijando-o.

….

"-Então, a ideia do jantar foi boa?" – indagou ele assim que saíram do restaurante.  
"-Sim, bastante." – Respondeu ela dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Draco passou o braço pelo quadril dela, aprofundando o beijo. Ou pelo menos, teve ímpetos de o aprofundar.  
Sentiu algo ir contra as suas pernas, e parou de beijar a esposa, olhando para o que o lhe tinha batido.

"-Que foi?" – perguntou Ginny olhando para o mesmo lugar que ele.

E foi então que ela a viu. Uma menina pequenina, de 4 anos no máximo. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro, um vestido ligeiramente velho e com um remendo, e um ursinho de peluche na mão.

"-Ela foi contra mim." – Disse Draco olhando a menina, que os olhava praticamente assustada.  
"-Olá." – Disse Ginny abaixando-se ao lado dela.  
"-Olá." – Murmurou ela timidamente agarrando no peluche com mais força.  
"-Sou a Ginny, e tu como te chamas?"  
"-Penny."  
"-Penny. Mas que bonito nome." – Disse Ginny sorrindo.

E foi então que os olhos verdes da menina se fixaram no homem loiro, olhando-o abismada.

"-Ele é o Draco." – Disse a ruiva sorrindo.  
"-Olá. É o Teddy, meu ursinho." – Disse a menina sorrindo e mostrando-lhe o peluche.  
"-Hum….sim, muito giro." – Murmurou Draco olhando para a ruiva. – "Vamos embora Ginevra, certamente a … criança tem os pais perto."

Ginny viu quando a menina baixou os olhos e apertou o ursinho com mais força.

"-O que foi Penny?"  
"-Nada."  
"-Onde moras?" – perguntou Draco levemente impaciente.  
"-Ali." – Murmurou a menina apontando para um edifício mesmo atrás deles.

Ginny olhou para onde o dedo dela apontava e levou as mãos à boca, e em seguida Draco murmurou:

"-Um orfanato."

Ginny voltou a olhar para a menina, e viu que ela os olhava com um olhar triste.

"-Vives, num orfanato?" – indagou voltando a baixar-se em frente da menina.  
"-Sim."  
"-Teus pais?" – perguntou Draco olhando a menina com atenção pela primeira vez.

Era dele, ou nunca tinha visto uma criança com um olhar tão triste?  
"-Eles, tão no céu." – Respondeu a menina baixando o olhar e apertando o ursinho com ainda mais força.

Ginny ergueu-se, não tirando o olhar da criança, e Draco passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela.  
"-Acho melhor irmos levá-la ao orfanato." – Disse a ruiva engolindo em seco.  
"-É…é melhor…." – Concordou ele levemente encarando a menina que voltara a olhar para eles.

"-Penny, anda." – Murmurou Ginny esticando a mão à menina. – "Vamos levar-te ao orfanato, é tarde."  
"-Sim…hum…são horas de uma menina pequenina dormir." – Disse Draco.

A pequena sorriu, olhando de Ginny para Draco e pegando na mão que a ruiva lhe estendia. Ginevra sorriu, e Draco apenas paralisou, quando sentiu a mão da menina na sua. Olhou abismado para a mão da pequenina na sua e por uma razão estranha qualquer, não foi capaz de dizer nada, nem tão pouco de a soltar.

Entraram no orfanato, e assim que o fizeram viram uma mulher de alguma idade caminhar até eles rapidamente.

"-Penny!" – disse a mulher puxando a menina.  
"-Nós encontrámo-la na rua." – Explicou Ginny.  
"-Ela tem a mania de fugir. Peço desculpa pelo incómodo. E, tu minha menina, vais ficar de castigo."  
"-Mas…"  
"-Penny, estás de castigo, amanhã de manhã vais arrumar o quarto onde dormes. Entendido?"  
"-Sim Irmã Dolores." – Murmurou a menina olhando novamente para o chão.  
"-Desculpe intrometer, mas ela não fez nada de mal." – Disse Draco o que fez Ginny olhá-lo surpresa e sorrir em seguida. – "Certo, ela fugiu e isso é errado, mas também um castigo desses é pesado para uma criança tão pequena. Não acha?"  
"-A Penny está sempre a arranjar confusão e a fugir, ela tem que aprender. Agradeço muito terem-na trazido."

"-Bem….vamos indo Ginevra?" – perguntou Draco, pegando na mao da esposa. – "Ela está entregue."  
"-Sim, vamos."  
"-Adeus!" – disse a menina sorrindo antes de correr pelo corredor.  
"-Adeus." – Murmurou Ginny mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Draco olhou para a mulher, e em seguida para o corredor por onde Penny havia corrido segundos antes.  
Abanou a cabeça levemente, e saiu do orfanato puxando a ruiva.

…

"-Ginevra." – Chamou ligeiramente ensonado vendo a ruiva sentada na cama, completamente desperta.  
"-Sim?"  
"-O que fazes acordada?" – perguntou aninhando-se no peito dela, e olhando de relance para o relógio. – "Ainda nem são 6 da manhã."  
"-Estava a pensar." – Murmurou ela.  
"-Em?" – questionou fechando os olhos e bocejando.  
"-Na Penny."

Draco aninhou-se mais nela, e passou com o braço pela cintura da esposa.

"-O que tem a Penny?"  
"-Ela…estava tão triste."  
"-Sim, reparei."  
"-É, tu foste simpático com ela, foi de admirar."  
"-A miúda não tem pais, vive num orfanato, achei que….bem, um pouco de simpatia não fazia mal a ninguém." – Disse ele sentindo-se cada vez com mais sono. – "Porque não dormes?"  
"-Não tenho sono! Eu….não sei, gostava de puder fazer algo por ela."

Draco levantou-se, fixando a mulher nem querendo imaginar no que ela estava a pensar.

"-O que queres dizer com isso?"  
"-Não sei. Um brinquedo, vê-la mais vezes, contar-lhe histórias."  
"-Querida, ela vive num orfanato. Quando raio lhe queres contar histórias?"  
"-Não sei, mas acho que….lhe faz falta alguém que lhe conte uma historia."  
"-E a ti faz-te falta umas boas horas de sono. Vamos dormir, conversamos mais….logo. Anda dormir, por favor."

Ginny suspirou, deitando-se ao lado do marido, e sentindo-a aninhá-la no seu peito.  
"-Dorme querida, a esta hora Penny já deve de estar a dormir também."

A ruiva sorriu, fechando os olhos e constatando que na verdade tinha mais sono do que parecia.

….

"-Bom dia." – Murmurou Draco vendo a ruiva entrar na cozinha.  
"-Olá amor. Já vais?"  
"-São quase 11 horas, já estou atrasado. Não convém deixar Blaise sozinho na empresa muito tempo, pode fazer estragos." – Disse ele fazendo o nó da gravata.

Ginny caminhou até ele, e ajeitou-lhe a gravata.  
"-Bem….eu vou ao orfanato."  
"-Como é que é?"  
"-Vou ao orfanato. Ver a Penny."

Draco sorriu. Ginevra tinha adorado a menina no dia antes.

"-Tudo bem, diverte-te amor."  
"-Certo." – Concordou ela antes do loiro a beijar e aparatar em seguida.

Abriu a porta vendo em seguida 3 meninas correrem à sua frente, rindo. Sorriu levemente, antes de voltar a ver a mesma mulher da noite anterior, e só naquela manhã ela percebeu que a mulher era uma freira.

"-Olá, sou a Ginny, estive cá ontem à noite."  
"-Sim, a senhora que veio trazer a Penny. O que deseja?"  
"-Eu….bem, pode ser estranho, mas eu gostaria de ver a Penny."  
"-Claro. Venha comigo. Penny está no quarto."

Ginevra sorriu, seguindo a freira. Andaram pelo estreito corredor por onde Penny tinha desaparecido no dia antes, e em seguida subiram umas escadas estreitas. A ruiva olhava em volta, vendo as poucas condições que havia naquele orfanato.

Assim que subiram as escadas todas, voltaram a andar ao longo de um estreito corredor, e pararam numa das últimas portas.

"-Penny está aqui dentro. Se precisar de algo entretanto chame, Sra?"  
"-Malfoy. Sra. Malfoy!" – disse a ruiva antes de ver a freira afastar-se de si com um sorriso.

Suspirou fundo e em seguida bateu à porta, ouvindo um suave Entre, entrando no mesmo instante.

"-Olá Penny. Posso?" – perguntou vendo a menina sentada na última cama com o ursinho Teddy nos braços.

Os olhos verdes da menina fixaram a ruiva e Ginny viu aparecer na face dela, um dos sorrisos mais lindo que jamais vira.  
"-Ginny! Ginny! Vistes ver-me." – Disse a menina saltando da cama e correndo até à ruiva, abraçando-se às pernas dela.  
"-Sim, vim ver-te, estava com saudades." – Disse pegando na menina ao colo e caminhando com ela, até à cama do fundo.  
"-Daco?"  
"-Oh, ele foi trabalhar, mas mandou-te um beijinho." – Mentiu, fazendo com que a pequena sorrisse.

"-Então Penny, diz-me uma coisa quantos anos tens?"  
"-Estes." – Respondeu a menina esticando a mão com 4 dedos erguidos. – "Mas vou fazer anos no mês que vem."  
"-Sério? 5 anos! Estás a ficar uma menininha muito grande."  
"-É, pois tou." – Concordou a menina com um sorriso, puxando Ginny pela mão, de modo a esta se sentar na cama à sua frente. – "Tu e Daco são casados?"  
"-Somos."  
"-E são papás?"  
"-Oh, não, nós não temos filhos."  
"-Poquê?"  
"-Bem, porque….hum….ainda não tivemos tempo. Mas assim que pudermos vamos ter."  
"-Muitos?"  
"-Alguns sim."  
"-Sabes, a Mary ganhou uma família há 3 dias. E a família dela tinha 2 meninos, ela agora tem dois irmãos."  
"-Ganhou uma família?"  
"-Sim. Aos fins-de-semana é dia de…adop…adopç…."  
"-Adopção?" – indagou a ruiva sorrindo.  
"-Isso. E então veio uma senhora e um senhor e levaram ela."

Ginny sorriu passando com as mãos no cabelo castanho da menina o que a fez sorrir também.

"-Diz-me Penny, o que mais gostavas de ter?"  
"-Um cão." – Respondeu a menina. – "Já que não tenho papá e mamã, queria ter um cão. Assim tinha um amigo."  
"-Tu não tens amigos?"  
"-Não. Eu….eu sou muito sem graça….ninguém gosta de mim aqui." – Disse a menina pegando no ursinho e abraçando-o. – "Só o Teddy."

Ginevra sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos e por isso fungou, antes de dizer:

"-Eu gosto de ti querida."  
"-Sério?"  
"-A sério Penny, gosto muito de ti. Tu és….um sonho de menina. E não és sem graça."

Penny sorriu, antes de dar um beijinho rápido na bochecha de Ginny e dizer:

"-Horas de almoço. Tenho que ir, ou a irmã Dolores vem gritar comigo. Adeus Ginny e dá um beijo ao Daco."  
Ginny não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Penny saltou para o chão e correu até à porta do quarto.

Suspirou, olhando em volta, observando as 8 pequeninas camas que estavam naquele quarto. 8 Pequeninas camas de palha, de 8 pequeninas meninas.

…

"-Então, como foi?" – perguntou abraçando-a pela cintura e depositando um beijo na curvatura do pescoço da mulher.  
"-Penny é uma querida. E como foi teu dia amor?"  
"-Super normal." – Respondeu virando a esposa para si. – "Estás triste?"  
"-É que….o orfanato não tem condições nenhumas. Elas dormem em cama de palha Draco. E são tão pequeninas."  
"-Bem, se quiseres nós….pudemos doar dinheiro."  
"-Doar?"  
"-Sim. Se quiseres eu posso doar dinheiro todos os meses para o orfanato. Queres?"  
"-Fazias isso?"  
"-Por ti? Claro que sim. Tudo para te ver sorrir Ginevra, tudo."  
"-Doa. Sim, faz isso! Ajuda-as Draco."  
"-Considera-o feito." – Murmurou antes de lhe beijar os lábios, finalmente.

….

"-Vens comigo?" – indagou ela aparecendo na sala a meio da tarde de Domingo.  
"-Se for a casa dos teus pais, dispenso."  
"-Vou ao orfanato, ver Penny. Não vou lá desde segunda-feira. Vens comigo, ela perguntou por ti quando lá estive."

Draco olhou para a ruiva e encolheu os braços suspirando.

"-Tudo bem, vou contigo."  
"-Boa amor."

….

"-Boa tarde, onde está Penny?" – perguntou Ginny entrando no orfanato e vendo que havia pessoas a mais que o normal.  
"-Não sei, hoje é muito complicado encontrar, é dia de adopção." – Disse uma freira que Ginny nunca tinha visto.  
"-Eu vou esperar lá fora." – Disse Draco soltando a mão da mulher e saindo do orfanato.

Caminhou até ao pequeno jardim que havia ali, e foi então que a viu sentada no banco, com o ursinho em cima das suas pernas e com a cabeça tombada para a frente.  
Aproximou-se da menina e tocou-lhe no ombro, o que a fez erguer o olhar. Foi então que Draco viu que a menina chorava.

"-O que foi Penny?" – perguntou sentindo pena da menina. Não era uma sensação boa, aquela, ver uma criança chorar. Ou seria, ver Penny chorar?  
"-Uma senhora olhou para mim, e aproximou-se de mim. Eu pensei….pensei que fosse ganhar uma mamã….mas ela….ela escolheu uma menina de cabelos escuros….mais gira que eu. Eu sou sem graça mesmo." – Murmurou ela chorando silenciosamente em seguida.  
"-Tu não és sem graça Penny, és muito bonita. E hás-de arranjar uma mamã, um dia."  
"-Sou muito velha. Querem sempre meninas mais novas. E nunca me quiseram. Eu nunca vou ganhar um papá e uma mamã." – Disse ela saltando para o colo de Draco.

Primeiro ficou em choque. O que fazia? Ela tinha saltado para o seu colo! Os bracinhos finos estavam em volta do seu pescoço, e a face da menina no seu ombro. E ela continuava a chorar.  
Precisava de fazer algo.  
Passou com os braços por trás das costas da menina e abraçou-a levemente, com medo de a apertar e a magoar.

"-Vai ficar tudo bem Penny, tudo bem."

Onde estava Ginevra? Porque ela não aparecia? Ele não conseguia acalmar uma menina. Não era capaz.

"-Sabes que mais…vou-te arranjar um papá e uma mamã." – Disse rapidamente, o que fez a menina olhar para ele com os olhos vermelhos e a face húmida.  
"-Como?"  
"-Bem, eu sou assim rico, e conheço pessoas que não têm filhos. Vou ver um casal simpático para ti. O que te parece?"  
"-Vou ter um papá e uma mamã?"  
"-Sim Penny, eu vou arranjar-te um papá e uma mamã."  
"-Bigada Daco, muito bigada." – Disse a menina beijando-lhe a face.

"-Draco!" – ouviu a voz de Ginevra chamar. – "Não encontrei a Penny…." – Calou-se abruptamente ao ver a menina no colo de Draco.

Abriu a boca levemente surpresa, nunca tinha visto nenhuma criança no colo do marido. Nenhum dos seus 9 sobrinhos alguma vez se sentara no colo dele, e muito menos se abraçaram ao pescoço dele, como Penny se encontrava.  
"-Ela estava aqui no jardim." – Disse Draco passando a menina para o colo da mulher. – "A chorar porque não ganhou uma mamã e um papá."  
"-Chorar. Estás melhor Penny?"  
"-Sim. Daco, disse que me vai arranjar um papá e uma mamã."  
"-Ah sim? Como?"  
"-Ora, eu conheço pessoas que….bem não têm filhos e que talvez não se importem de a adoptar." – Respondeu ele.

E foi então que viu acontecer algo estranho com Ginevra. Ela apertou a menina mais contra si, e ficou com os olhos brilhantes, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

"-Não é bom Ginny?" – perguntou Penny.  
"-Sim….bom….muito bom…." – Murmurou a ruiva como resposta.

Draco não entendeu porque é que ela parecia tão triste. Era suposto ela ficar feliz, afinal ele ia arranjar uma família para a Penny! O que se passava?

….

"-Será que me vais dizer o que tens? Desde que saímos do orfanato que não abriste boca! O que se passa?"  
"-Vais-lhe arranjar uma família?"  
"-Sim, é o que ela quer."  
"-Ela também quer um cão, porque não lhe arranjas um cão?"  
"-Ginevra, eu acho que ela precisa mais de uma família do que de um cão, não achas? O que se passa?"  
"-Nada."  
"-Nada? Bem, eu tenho outra teoria. Tu não queres deixar de a ver, não é?"  
"-Não, eu….eu sei que ela precisa de uma família, mas e se vão ser maus com ela?"  
"-Eu garanto-te que lhe vou arranjar uma boa família. Vou ter isso tudo em conta."  
"-Prometes que lhes arranjas uns bons pais. Assim, como se fossemos nós?"  
"-Nós? Tu achas que nós seríamos bons pais? Bem, tu não duvido, mas eu."  
"-Claro que serias bom pai. E sim, tem que ser um casal como nós."  
"-Que se ame."  
"-Isso. E que a ame. Por favor Draco, escolhe bem, eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça."  
"-Descansa querida, eu escolho bem." – Disse ela sorrindo, puxando-a até ao quarto, beijando-a.

….

"-O que vês?" – indagou entrando na biblioteca depois de jantar e vislumbrando o marido a ler uns papéis.  
"-Decido entre dois casais conhecidos."  
"-Para a Penny?"  
"-Claro. Amanha já é Sábado, e é dia de adopção. Não queria passar mais uma semana sem ela ser adoptada por alguém. Eu prometi-lhe um papá e uma mamã."

"-Bem, o que ela fez do Draco Malfoy que odiava crianças?"  
"-Primeiro nunca disse que as odiava, segundo eu sou o mesmo, mas a Penny, não sei, não é como outra criança qualquer, ela….ela tem algo no olhar….uma tristeza. E quando ela chorou no meu ombro eu….eu não sei Ginevra, apenas senti algo por aquela menina. Quero ajudá-la, há algum mal nisso?"  
"-Não meu amor, nenhum."  
"-Certo. Vão ser estes. O que achas?" – indagou entregando a folha à ruiva.

Ginny leu tudo até ao fim e depois suspirou dizendo:

"-Parece-me bem. Serão bons para ela."  
"-E continuas triste na mesma?"  
"-Vou deixar de a ver. Esta semana tive com ela três dias. Eu acho que…."  
"-Afeiçoaste-te a ela não foi?"  
"-Sim." – Respondeu baixinho o que fez Draco levantar-se da cadeira e passar com a mão na face dela.

"-Amor, eu quero um filho." – Sussurrou ele ao ouvido da ruiva.  
"-O quê?"  
"-Quero um filho. Um filho teu."

Ela sorriu antes de o puxar pelo colarinho e o beijar. Ouviu tudo o que estava em cima da mesa ser atirado para o chão, e segundos depois ele sentava-a em cima da mesa. Sorriu antes de arrebentar os botões da camisa dela.

"-Vamos fazer a encomenda do nosso filho?" – perguntou ele com os lábios juntos aos dela.  
"-Sim, por favor."

…

"-Não vens comigo?"  
"-Não."  
"-Mas a Penny vai ser adoptada hoje!" – disse Draco olhando a mulher.  
"-Não tenho coragem de me despedir. Prefiro assim."  
"-Se achas que é melhor."  
"-Sim, é melhor. Acho que a não a deixaria ir com o tal casal que escolheste."

Ele passou as mãos na face dela, e em seguida beijou-a levemente dizendo:

"-Em breve teremos um nosso. Prometo-te."

Ela sorriu antes de o ver aparatar. Sentou-se no sofá. Adorava Penny e queria que a menina tivesse uma família, mas ela queria ser a família dela.

Mas nunca poderia pedir isso a Draco. Nunca!

…

"-Olá Penny." – Disse ele assim que a menina se agarrou às suas pernas.  
"-Daco! Trouxeste eles? Sim?"  
"-Hum….mais ou menos Penny. Vem, vou-te levar até aos teus pais."  
"-A Irmã Dolores…."  
"-Eu já falei com a Irmã Dolores, Penny. Podes vir comigo. Vem, vou-te mostrar teus pais. Queres conhecê-los?"  
"-Sim!" – disse a menina sorrindo verdadeiramente feliz.

E foi naquele momento que Draco viu felicidade e não tristeza no olhar dela.

"-Mas primeiro vou-te comprar uma prenda. Ginevra disse-me que gostas de cães, então vais levar um para casa dos teus pais, queres?"  
"-Sim, sim. Mas levo o Teddy também, pode ser?"  
"-Claro, o Teddy também." – Concordou dele antes de pagar na mão da menina e sair do recinto do orfanato.

…

Ouviu a porta de casa ser aberta, e soube ser Draco, mas não lhe apeteceu sair do sofá, apenas queria ficar ali, e não ouvir o que ele lhe tinha a dizer. Não queria saber como Penny ficara. Iria deixá-la ainda mais triste.

Foi então que ouviu um barulho estranho. Aquilo era um…latido?

Levantou-se do sofá e assim que abriu a porta da sala viu ao pé de si um cachorro castanho, bem fofinho.  
"-Draco Malfoy, porque raio compraste um cão?" – perguntou caminhando até à entrada.

Estacou vendo Draco parado na porta com um sorriso na face, e mesmo à sua frente estava Penny, a olhar para ela.

"-Bem, eu pensei numa coisa. Porque dá-la a dois desconhecidos, se nós não temos filhos e pudemos ficar com ela." – Disse Draco caminhando até à menina.

Penny olhou para ele e depois para Ginny, que olhava para o marido.

"-O que queres dizer Draco?"  
"-O que quero dizer Ginevra? Nós somos os pais adoptivos da Penny."

A menina abraçou as pernas de Draco e disse:

"-Bigada Daco."  
Ele riu, vendo a menina correr até à Ginny e saltar para o colo dela.  
"-Tens a certeza?" – perguntou Ginny instantes depois, caminhando até ao marido com a menina nos braços.  
"-Sim. E se não tivesse antes, depois de olhar para vocês as duas, e para o vosso sorriso eu teria a certeza."  
"-Mesmo se eu te disser que dentro de 7 meses e meio vamos ter um bebé nosso, tu continuas a ter a certeza?"

Draco fixou a ruiva, em seguida o ventre ainda liso dela, e depois Penny que o olhava sem entender nada.

"-Não sabia como te dizer. Só ontem disseste que querias ter um filho. Eu….não foi planeado….eu…."  
"-Eu adorei a noticia." – Murmurou ele beijando-a, o que fez Penny rir.

"-E tu Penny, queres ter um maninho? Ou maninha?" – indagou Draco olhando para a menina que ainda ria no colo de Ginny.  
"-Ganhei um cão, uma mamã e um papá, e um maninho. Tou tão feliz. Bigada….papá."

E se ainda lhe restavam duvidas, elas passaram com aquela simples palavra. Naquele momento ele não tinha dúvidas algumas. Queria ter filhos. Não importava quantos, apenas queria ter filhos.

Suspirou. Como pudera mudar de ideias tão rápido?

Foi então que sentiu os braços de Penny em roda do seu pescoço, e sentiu Ginny abraçá-lo pela cintura depois de lhe dar um beijo rápido.  
Fechou os olhos por instantes e descobriu porque mudou de ideias.

Mudou de ideias porque Penny era a menina de sonho. Porque Ginevra era a mulher da sua vida. E porque ele, as amava, muito. E sabia que era um amor para sempre.

**Fim**

**N/A: **_Uma fic um pouco diferente de todas as que escrevi. Fofinha e tal, mas de um modo diferente. Escrevi esta fic, porque estive a ver o filme da Disney Bernardo e Bianca (The Rescuers), o primeiro, em que há uma menina chamada Penny que quer uns pais também. E depois, porque crianças sem pais merecem ser felizes como todas as outras. Merecem uma família como qualquer pessoa._

_E acho que era uma bela fic para começar o ano. Espero que 2007 seja o ano da vossa vida pessoal, e da minha. E de todas as crianças que não têm mamã e papá._

_Espero que tenham gostado…._

_COMENTEM!!!! Por favor!!!!! _

_Rute Riddle_

_12 De Janeiro de 2007  
_

_P.S - A capa da fic estará na minha homepage, quem quiser ir ver...já agora, gostariam que houvesse uma continuaçao? Mandem Reviews com a resposta, visto nao ter continuaçao escrita, mas tenho uma ideia, se quiserem, COMENTEM!!!!_


End file.
